legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
The Facilitator
Several individuals, or incarnations of the same person to be exact, share the collective identity of The Facilitator. This concludes the general summarization, but much more is explained in the backstory below. Backstory In the beginning, Void was born into a normal (what you could call middle-class) family. Top of his class, best archer, coolest guy ever, all that cliche stuff you've heard pretty much everywhere else. Until one very dramatic day, Void and Space (another character that isn't particularly related to this one; but she's a princess and next to the throne) are mistaken for being involved in some treacherous deed. They run away and leave everything behind (after all, they are now outlaws and wanted) and end up eventually splitting up. Void encounters a race known as the Daleks, and gets experimented on to the point of becoming a cyborg. Incarnation One - Void Void, now a cyborg (with lots of weapons of course), escapes the Daleks and wreaks havoc on whatever he comes across. Plenty of his attempts at destruction, however, have been thwarted several times; two people who frequently stop Void are Chronicle (a later incarnation, scroll down to the eighth one) and his traveling companion, Iron. Despite his ability to copy the powers of others (activated at some point in time), he still ends up being defeated numerous times. Even is this is making him sound like a pushover, he kind of still is. Incarnation Two - Chrono After reincarnating from a particularly devestating battle, he finds himself no longer possessing a grand array of weapons but rather relying on telepathic and telekinetic powers. His intelligence is also grealty enhanced, useful since he can't go into places guns blazing anymore (which doesn't require much intelligence). He also met several people such as Ice, Karo, Ninja, and Silver, disguising himself as the Psi Pokémon, Abra. He also might have met Iron (as a Ditto) and Kato around this time, but the writer isn't sure. Incarnation Three - Shade Reincarnating from a stupid move in battle, Shade was not a very active incarnation and spent a lot of his time lurking and stalking others. He was rarely interacted with, but has been shown to communicate with morse code. How the morse code is produced has been unclear so far, however. Few people report traits about this mysterious incarnation, but all of the reports are outlandish and contradictory to an extent. Incarnation Four - Castor At first glance, Castor is just a normal, energetic boy. He still is, really. But he has an inconceivable amount of knowledge, especially quantum and temporal knowledge. He's made several rifles that harness temporal energy into bolt-like projectiles. Castor has also sometimes (accidentally) predicted major future events. Aside from those key highlights, not much else is noteworthy about this incarnation. Incarnation Five - Edge Edge is a living sword, and his ability is to grant powers to others who wield him. He actively judges the wielder, and grants them powers (or takes them away) based on how he's judged them. While obviously more active than Shade, this incarnation was still pretty low-key. Incarnation Six - Platinum Platinum is the more musical incarnation, being skilled with most if not all instruments. Despite this mastery over so many instruments, he's claimed to prefer the clarinet and the violin. He's also pretty laidback and a cool guy, the kind you'd actually want to hang out with at lunch or something. Unfortunately, he ended up reincarnating after a freak guitar accident. Incarnation Eight - Chronicle This incarnation is probably the most unique, even if initially starting as a human. Chronicle died at some point and became a Sprite (a spirit with a specific role in nature), later being resurrected secretly by Silver. The process only went halfway before being interrupted, leaving him as half-human and half-sprite. He went on many adventures, mainly with Iron (his traveling companion). Some to cure age-old boredom, others to save the world from some imminent threat. Some even led them to defeating Void (the first incarnation). Along his journeys, he encountered a yellow rose that became synced with his soul, and served a (more or less) important purpose later on. More on that below. The Rose Incident Silver (with the aid of foreign technology) managed to resurrect (if you could call it that) Chronicle again from the rose. This time around, Chronicle was his own person, and not connected to The Facilitator anymore. He ended up becoming a Sprite again, but then ended up being turned into a Draconian (half-human half-dragon) due to a mishap by a certain hero in green. Another mishap had Chronicle getting a mechanical arm (in place of his right arm), it even has an AI in it. Before this section's wrapped up, Chronicle (the one connected to The Facilitator) reincarnated after being removed from a TARDIS crash site. Incarnation Nine - Obsidian Castor may be the smartest incarnation, with more knowledge than this one, but Obsidian's (mechanical) knowledge proved to be more practical. He is proficient in constructing anything from a sentry turret, to a hoverboard, or even a convential teleporter. Despite this, nobody really ever goes to him for help. With all the free time he ends up having, he does the errands that Chronicle and Scarlet (eleventh incarnation, scroll down a little) should be doing for Silver. He's also become Castor's caretaker, looking after him and such. Incarnation Ten - Crystal The first female incarnation (and one of two), Crystal lived in complete isolation for her duration of existing. As such, hardly anything's known about her, if there's anything to know. Incarnation Eleven - Scarlet Definitely the grumpiest incarnation (aside from Void and Chrono's programming to destroy everything), Scarlet would often attack others who try to talk to him. Since he's actually intoxicated more often than not, he'll end up being rather social. Finding his strength in raw power, this vampire has the ability to manipulate ash, fire, lava/magma, and smoke. Scarlet is also keen about the colour red, which is easy to see from his hair colour and clothes. Coincidentally or otherwise, cherries are also his favourite food. Incarnation Twelve - The Renegade The other female incarnation mentioned in Crystal's entry, The Renegade is a Timelord (who can't regenerate, since we already have the reincarnation gimmick going). She's also in possession of a TARDIS (which looks like a black police box on the outside), and travels about freely. The incarnation line ends here, with The Renegade being executed through decapitation.